Dana (Buffyverse)
as Dana]] "She's an anomaly that no one could have foreseen—tortured, traumatized... driven insane by Yoda knows who." -Andrew Wells, "Damage" Dana is a fictional character in the cult television series Angel. She was portrayed by Navi Rawat and Jasmine DiAngelo. Biography Childhood "She's an innocent victim." -Angel, "Damage" Dana's background remains unrevealed. Like many hundreds of girls, she was born a Potential Slayer, though she was never identified by the Watchers' Council. When she was 10 years old, her family was murdered in her home by a psychopath named Walter Kindel, who kidnapped her and kept her caged in the basement of a distillery. For months, Kindel drugged and tortured Dana until she managed to escape. She was found naked and bleeding, nearly catatonic, and taken to a psychiatric hospital; her ordeal at Kindel's hands left her traumatized beyond treatment. During her 15 years at the hospital, Dana experienced visions and dreams about the lives of previous Slayers, including Xin Rong and Nikki Wood. Due to her mental state, she learned to speak Romanian, Chinese and other languages through these dreams. Her condition changed when Willow performed the spell that activated the powers of all living potential slayers. Dana became frenzied and violent; not even thorazine was enough to subdue her. Slayer "Can't hurt me anymore." -Dana|Damage}} The doctor attending her case: Rabinaw, taped his sessions with Dana and kept his recordings a secret, as he planned to write a book on her. Eventually, Dana escaped thanks to her superhuman strength, murdering a male nurse in the process and painting her face with his blood. Disoriented, Dana returned to the distillery where she had been tortured, though on the way she murdered several men. Spike, who initially believed Dana was possessed by a demon, tracked the Slayer. However he was captured by Dana, who had recognized him from her dreams, though in her state of mind she had come to believe Spike and Walter Kindel were one and the same. Dana used the same drugs Kindel had used on her to subdue Spike and cut off his hands with a saw. Spike, desperate, explains that he, while he had done many horrible things, had never done anything to her; while Dana realizes this, she doesn't seem to care and tries to decapitate Spike, but Angel stops her and explains that the man who tortured her was killed. Still upset, Dana attacks Angel and is ultimately tranquilized by Wesley. Dana's unconscious body was taken by W&H's Special Ops Team, though they were interrupted by Andrew Wells and a team of Slayers, who had been sent by Buffy to retrieve Dana under any means necessary. Understanding that the Scooby Gang no longer trusted them, Angel agreed to hand over Dana to Andrew. Dana's whereabouts remain unknown, though it is likely she remains under the custody of the Slayer Organization. Powers "Strong. Slayer." -Dana, "Damage" Dana possesses the power of a regular Slayer: superhuman strength, accelerated healing, enhanced agility and reflexes Personality and traits "The destruction of a human being. I would've considered Dana a masterpiece." -Angel, "Damage" Due to her extremely traumatic experience at Kindel's hands, Dana developed a paranoid and violent personality, which was exacerbated by the dreams she experienced as a potential Slayer. These visions caused her to lose her already tenous hold on reality, confusing the events in the lives of previous Slayers with those of her own and merging the identities of her attacker with those of the past Slayers' fiercest opponents. Appearances *"Damage" *''Queen of the Slayers'' (non-canon)(only mentioned) Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Buffyverse Slayers Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional escapees Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional torturers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:2004 introductions